


Babysitting: Parker Style

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitter Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Laura Barton aren't together, Francis Barton is from an alternate timeline, Gen, Happy Hogan is amazing, Laura Barton only mentioned, Maggie Lang only mentioned, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Ultron only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Clint needs a babysitter to watch his alternate timeline son and who is better than Peter Parker, the teen who is already babysitting Scott's daughter. Hopefully everything goes okay.





	Babysitting: Parker Style

Clint knows that he should have found a babysitter earlier, before his sister (well, adopted sister) told (read: ordered) him to come back to the farm, and he couldn’t bring his son from another timeline with him since there would be too much to explain to not only his sister, her kids but also his brother, who’s coming down to the farm for the weekend.

Yeah, he’s going to skip all that.

“You know I can take care of myself, right?” Francis tilts his head, making his silver hair fall into his eyes. The kid is only twelve and Clint knows for a fact that he isn’t going to leave the kid alone, especially in the tower by himself.

Clint push open the door that leads to a hallway, which leads to the living room. Hopefully there’s someone there.

Francis huffs as they stop at the entrance of the living room. Clint ruffles the kid’s hair before walking to the kitchen where Sam is.

“Sorry!” Francis jumps out of the way of a teenage that came barreling down the hallway carrying a stuff toy along while being follow by a girl and a giant ant?

“Can you save him, Doctor Spidey?” The girl ask as she rocks on her heels.

“I can try Nurse Cassie but I thought we need another hand for this?” Doctor Spidey said.

Francis knows who the teen is due to actually meeting him back in his own timeline but the teen ended up…passing away when he and a group of others went after Ultron.

“I can…help?” Francis raise a hand up, awkwardly. “What do you need me to do?” He came over and sat down next to Peter, who’s sitting on the floor.

“Perfect, we are going to need-” the doctor rumbles off what they need as they set to work to fix up the stuff toy. 

Clint had walked out from the kitchen at some point and stop when he sees Francis working with Peter and Cassie, plus an ant, to fix up a stuff toy.

“Great work everyone, the patient can now go into recovery and be home with his family in no time!” Peter happily high-fi the two kids along with the ant, which got Clint to chuckle a little.

“Hey Peter?” The teen stopped what he was doing and look up at the Archer.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind watching Francis while I’m away?” Clint really hope Peter agrees, he doesn’t know who else to ask.

“Yeah sure,” Peter nods over to Cassie, “you don’t mind having Francis hanging out with us, do ya?”

The girl shakes her head and smiles over to Francis, “Franny awesome!”

Francis frowns, he doesn’t like the nickname Franny even though he let James call him that but that’s different...

“Great! You are the best, Pete.” Clint ruffles the spider’s hair before heading to the elevator. “I’ll pay ya when I get back!”

“Wait! You don’t- and he’s gone…” the teen sighs, shaking his head lightly. He looks back up at the two kids. “So what do you guys want to do?”

**…**

Peter should have known that Cassie would want to go get ice cream that wasn’t at the tower. So before they headed out, he made sure both kids are bundle up in their winter clothes, having to get a winter coat for Francis since he didn’t have one.

New York doesn’t seem overly busy this time of day since more of it would be at work or at the first ever Stark convention. Normally Peter would go to something like that but the last thing he went to he almost died so he’s good.

“I’m planning on getting strawberry since it’s the best favour!” Cassie giggles as her ant nudge her, agreeing with her favour choice. “What are you getting, Peter?”

“I was thinking mint, that’s always a good favour to go with.” Cassie nods, agreeing with his choice.

“And you?” she looks over to Francis, who been walking slightly behind them.

“Huh?” He tilts his head, the hat on his hat hiding his silver hair.

“What are you planning on getting?”

The kid just shrugs, “I don’t know, we don’t have ice cream where I’m from.”

Cassie nods her head slowly before grabbing his hand when she went back to him. “Then I’ll show you the world of ice cream favors.” With that the two kids ran on ahead towards the ice cream shop.

Peter shakes his head, noticing the ant looking up at him. “Come on, we better make sure those two don’t get into any trouble.” He jogs on ahead with the ant hot on his heels.

**…**

The ice cream shop is nice and cozy with an ocean them e going on. There isn’t many people, many three people in line that isn’t Peter and co. Which make sense since it’s the middle of winter.

Peter took a look at the menu, spotting hot fudge up on there. He figures more people would be coming in for that but hey who cares.

“Oh I know, plain villa with chocolate syrup on top!” Cassie happily offered.

Francis shrugs, “sure why not.”

Cassie sighs but understand. She turns back around when their little group made it to the counter.

“Welcome to Papa’s Freezeria, how can I help you?” the person behind the counter ask.

Peter recounts what everyone wants before speaking. “One small bowl of villa, one small cone of strawberry, another small bowl of mint, plus a baby size bowl of villa again.”

A cough came from next to him. He looks down to see Cassie with a slight disapproving look. “Please and thank you,” he adds.

“Coming right up!” The person got to work while the four stood there.

“Dad always says to remember you’re please and thanks you.” The girl smiles proudly of her remembering what Scott had told her.

“Her father is right about that.”

After a few minutes, and Peter paying for the ice cream, the group ends up sitting at the counter booth. The ant happily ate her baby bowl ice cream, even sneaking some of Cassie’s. Cassie is happily eating hers and Peter has been eating his but keeping an eye on the others.

Francis mostly sat there not really knowing what to do. In the end, he picks his spoon up and tried the ice cream which he agrees that it’s really good.

Peter looks at the time on his phone, noticing that he miss a text from Ned and MJ, and states that it’s time to get going once everyone finish up their ice cream.

**…**

“So where are we going now?” ask Francis.

Peter has been texting Ned and MJ since they left the shop, trying to figure out a place to meet up. They all agreed to meet up at the Stark convention which isn’t far from where Peter is.

“We are going to the Stark convention that’s going on.” Peter notice the way that Francis perks up at the mention of Stark.

Cassie tilts her head, her hair falling sideways and into her face. “Isn’t the convention _all_ about science and whatnot?”

“Yep but there’s also more than just science going on, don’t worry to going to be fun…hopefully.”

They arrive at the convention about half an hour later. Happy came and picked them up at one point but Peter can’t remember when.

Peter made sure that the kids are nice and warm as they enter the convention which has two parts, one outside and one inside. They have to head through the outside part to get to the inside part.

“Hey, Pete!” The spider perks up when he heard Ned. Turning around, he spots Ned and MJ making their way over to them.

“Dude, is that a giant ant!?” Ned looks down at the ant as Cassie proudly place a hand on top of her pet.

“Yep, this is Ant-thony Jr. even though Ant-thony is a girl but who cares.” Ned agrees with her and ends up talking with Cassie more about the ant.

“So who are they?” ask MJ. Peter notice that she has her crisis book with her so she probably has hundreds of drawings by now.

“Oh right, this is Francis and Cassie, I’m babysitting them while their parents are dealing with stuff.”

“Dude, you’re babysitting the avengers’ kids!?” Ned looks so excited. Peter nod his head while making a ‘keep it down’ motion which Ned luckily listened to.

“Huh, and here I thought you wouldn’t be responsible.” MJ smirks while Peter just shakes his head.

“How about we go look around the convention before it starts getting dark.” Cassie takes Peter’s hand while Francis takes the other one and they head off with Peter’s two friends and a giant ant.

**…**

There’s been a couple of times when MJ got stuck watching the kids when Ned and Peter got carried away while looking at everything but hey everything worked out in the ended. Until Peter runs into Tony.

“Hey Kid, didn’t know you’ll be here?” Peter looks up and sees Tony hanging out on the walkway that leads to the stage in the inside part of the convention.

“Yeah, I thought about coming just to see what’s going on.” Peter shrugs but Tony not really believing what the kid is saying.

“Alright Spiderling but I suggest getting Cassie and Ant-thony Jr. back to the tower before Scott gets back which would be- Oh…” The avenger looks down at his watch as he tilts his head back and forth in thought. “Twenty minutes, maybe less.”

Peter nods, already heading back towards the others. “Alright, thanks Mr. Star- Da- Tony!” He took off before he can embarrass himself even more.

“I’ll call Happy, who’ll take you back to the tower!” Tony chuckles when he heard another thanks from the kid. He shakes his head before following the walkway towards the stage.

He wonders quietly, in the back of his mind, how he got lucky enough to have the kid in his life.

**…**

“Scott, calm down.” Hope place a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Cassie in good hands.”

“I know but what if something happens, Maggie never going to let me see Cassie again if something happen to her.” Scott had started to pace in the elevator as it goes up the floors.

Hope sighs, “FRIDAY can you tell us what Peter and the others are doing right now?”

“They are currently on the couch watching a movie.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Hope looks back Scott, “perfectly safe.”

**…**

“I do believe this isn’t very safe, Peter.” Karen had been still ticked since Peter not only put on the suit but also decided to scale the building with two children and an ant.

Francis had shot an arrow to the open window that FRIDAY had opened for them while Cassie is riding on Peter’s back. Peter is so glad Tony had thought ahead and made it easier for Peter climb on the building.

Ant-thony Jr. didn’t want to go up the stair and so Sam, who is amazing and Peter now owe him one, had came down and help get the bullet ant to the window.

“Yea, I know but do you have a better idea?” Silence. “That what I thought.”

“Who are talking to?” ask Cassie. She tuck her head in, remembering what Peter had said before they started doing this.

“Karen, she’s like-” he doesn’t really know what Karen is to him, maybe a friend, a babysitter? He doesn’t know. “She like my mother figure.”

“Oh Hope is like that too.”

“I suggest we pick up the pace a little, FRIDAY reported that Scott and Hope are on their way up and there’s only so much stalling she can do!” Francis shouts over the winds that picked up at some point.

Peter nods his head and motion Francis to do the zip line up thing that he knows Clint can do. Luckily the kid knows what he’s going on about and follows orders, stopping a couple of times due to the winds.

“Hang on Cassie, I’ll get you up there.” Sam had come back down. He took the girl into his arms before flying up to the window.

Peter sighs, hopefully he can get up there before the winds decided that they wanted spider pancakes.

**…**

“Scott, stop pacing!” Hope is really close pushing him out the elevator at the next stop, she doesn’t understand why FRIDAY stops the elevator just to open up to no one.

“Well if someone stops making the car stop at ever opening, than maybe I’ll stop!” Scott was close to punching the wall.

“It appears that the elevator is now working.”

Both heroes are glad.

The doors open and Scott steps out. He spots Cassie sitting on the couch watching a movie with Francis, he found out about the kid due to Clint talking loudly about the kid, and Peter sitting between the two. There’s also Ant-thony asleep at their feet.

Scott relax, a small smile appearing on his face. Hope pats his shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

“Hey, Maggie I think I found these best babysitter to watch Cassie from now on,” Scott walks away, knowing that his kid is in safe hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was something. I do want to expand on the whole alternate timeline thing but I don't know. And yes, I did give Cassie's pet ant a name just for fun, don't know if the name will stick or not.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
